Mobile computing devices such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, tablet computers, ultra-mobile PCs, wearable computers, game consoles, and various other mobile communication devices are becoming more popular in today's society. One reason for the increased popularity is the increased number of different functions that these devices are able to perform. Just a few years ago, devices had limited functionality and were able to perform just a few functions. Further, the technology often made it cumbersome for the devices to be used to complete the various functions. However, the sophistication of these devices has greatly improved and now includes an increased number of functions that can be performed. Further, the devices are developed such that the functions are easily performed.
The devices are further configured with one or more ports for connecting with a peripheral device. This may include charging through a connection with a power source, or communications through a connection with another computing device. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an existing mobile computing device 300 that includes a port 301 for connection with a peripheral device. The port 301 includes an outer guide 303 that extends around one or more contacts 304. The guide 303 is shaped to accommodate the corresponding connector of the peripheral device. The shape of the guide provides for engagement with the corresponding connector and to provide for electrical engagement with the contacts 304. The guide 303 is mounted within a housing 302 of the device 300. The housing extends around the internal components and forms the exterior shape of the device 300.
The port of a mobile computing device should be configured to provide for an adequate electrical connection with the peripheral device. Ideally, the port is small relative to the overall size of the device. The use of a separate guide in the port design tends to increase an overall size of the port. This increased size may not be acceptable for use in today's smaller designs. Further, additional components in the design may lead to a higher overall price for the device.